Kiitos ei ole kirosana
"Kiitos ei ole kirosana" was the Finnish entry to Worldbeat in edition 12. Performed by rock band Haloo Helsinki! (who placed ninth in edition 5 with "Huuda!"), it placed 21st with 25 points. Lyrics Mies meni itkevää lasta auttamaan, äiti ei uskonu et se tahtois pelastaa Ja heti syytettiin pedoksi, kysy vielä miks vesi vaihtuu viiniksi Nainen kaatuu kadulla maahan, täällä ei auteta jos sä oot sekaisin Haloo se oli sydänkohtaus, eikä paluuta elämään takaisin Miks on niin helvetin vaikeeta katsoo silmiin, tai sanoa moi Aina vaan törmätään pyöreisiin kulmiin ja sanotaan etten vaan voi Ja pitäskö ajan tappamisesta joutua vankilaan Ja vaik tää aika tappaa meitä, ei sitä kiinni saa kukaan Et suuta auki saa, jäät sivuun katsomaan, kun maailma huutaa hulluuttaan Mut jos huudat lujempaa, saat äänes kuulumaan ja voimaa päivään seuraavaan Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, kiitos ei oo kirosana Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, nouset ylös voittajana Ja joskus kun hommat rullaa kunnolla sitä saa mitä tilaa Eli jos sä pyydät anteeks sä saat anteeks ja elämä on taas kivaa Ei kasvatus löydy Googlesta, mut ei koteja voi aina tuomita Koska meit on täällä niin moneen, joku saa pataan ja joku tietokoneen Ja varo ettet hymyile kellekkään, koska se voi tarttua Eikä saada koskaan tietää rakastiko Hannu piparia vai Kerttua Ja yksinäisyys on vaarallisempaa kuin ylipaino, ja luottamus on parempi ku vaino Et suuta auki saa, jäät sivuun katsomaan, kun maailma huutaa hulluuttaan Mut jos huudat lujempaa, saat äänes kuulumaan ja voimaa päivään seuraavaan Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, kiitos ei oo kirosana Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, nouset ylös voittajana Kiitos ei oo, kiitos ei oo, kiitos ei oo kirosana... Et suuta auki saa, jäät sivuun katsomaan, kun maailma huutaa hulluuttaan Mut jos huudat lujempaa, saat äänes kuulumaan ja voimaa päivään seuraavaan Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, kiitos ei oo kirosana Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, nouset ylös voittajana Kiitos ei oo, kiitos ei oo, kiitos ei oo kirosana... Translation A man went to help a crying child, the mother wouldn't believe he was helping though, so immediately he was accused of being a beast, ask again why does the water turn into wine. A woman falls over on the street, no one will help here if they think you're messed up, c'mon, it was a heart attack, and as we know there's no coming back to life Why is it so damn hard to look one in the eye, or just say hi Everyone is running into round corners and saying I just can't do it, And should one go to jail just for killing time And even though the time is the one killing us, No one will be able to catch it You can't open your mouth, just stay and stare as a bystander while the world is shouting in its insanity, But if you yell louder, you will get your voice heard, and strength for another day Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, thank you isn't a curse word Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, you'll get on top as the winner And sometimes when everything is going the way it should you will get what you deserve, So if you apologize you will be forgiven and the life is good again The key for upbringing can't be found on Google but one can't always judge different kinds of homes As it takes all kinds to make a world One gets beaten up, and another gets a computer And be careful not to smile to anyone, because it could be contagious. We will never know either if Hansel loved cookies more than Gretel And loneliness is more dangerous than obesity, trust is better than persecution You can't open your mouth, you just stay and stare as a bystander while the world is shouting in its insanity, But if you yell louder, you will get your voice heard, and strength for another day Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, thank you isn't a curse word Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, you'll get on top as the winner Thank you isn't, thank you isn't, thank you isn't a curse word... You can't open your mouth, you just stay and stare as a bystander while the world is shouting in its insanity, But if you yell louder, you will get your voice heard, and strength for another day Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, thank you isn't a curse word Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, you'll get on top as the winner Thank you isn't, thank you isn't, thank you isn't a curse word... Points